The Light at The End of The Tunnel
by sadbhthechessprince
Summary: Mokuba and Seto have been living in the orphanage for five years now and are sick of it. One day, Seto goes on a walk and gets hit by a car. In grief, Mokuba runs away from the orphanage and lives in the abandoned Metro with a gang of other castaways.
1. Chapter 1

**Seto and Mokuba have been living in the orphanage for around 5 and a half years now and the two brothers are sick of it. One day, Seto decided that he needed to be alone to think for a wile, so he went on a walk. When he reached the park, he saw a young boy with looks similar to his own, about to be hit by a car. In an act of total selflessness, Seto pushes him out of the way and the boy is safe, but Seto didn't survive the crash. Mokuba went into grief at the loss of his brother and ran away from the orphanage. He wandered into the abandoned side of Domino City, in hope of starting a new life. He meets a group of other cast aways and they form a street gang. They made their base the abandoned Metro, at stop nine. They have alot of rivalry going on with other gangs, such as the Bridge ( named because they live under a highway a few blocks away from the Metro ). Mokuba has developed an interest in gaming, just like his brother, only Mokuba can't afford any games. He still deeply misses his brother more then anything though. This is my first fan fiction so please dont flame me ^^ Enjoy!**

Mokuba walked down the gloomy streets of the abandoned side of Domino City. He sighed and looked up. _Those look like rain clouds_ he thought. _Damn, it's probably going to rain later. I better warn Alice._

He gradually walked faster through the run-down streets of Domino city, taking narrow ally's and pedestrian paths to avoid running into other gangs.

A few minutes later, he reached his destination. Mokuba paused as he gazed at the mossy sign that read 'Metro' in large blue print. He then walked down the staircase that led into the passage way to the platform.

Many years ago, this passage was full of paranoid business men on their way to work. Now it just is a deserted, lonely walk through broken ticket barriers. He slid through the ticket barrier with ease. Brian, the leader of the Metro and Mokubas good friend, tore down all the gates on the barriers to cause less hassle. Mokuba thanked him for that as it was a total pain to have to climb over them.

He continued walking down the passage until he reached the platform. It was far different from when they first found it.

Before they lived here it was empty , cold and dusty. Now it has a pile of cushions and blankets to sleep on, a table with deck of playing cards, the benches have been cleaned and a sack of food in the corner.

'Hi Mokuba, your back early!' Called Alice from the table. She was sitting on it, legs crossed, shuffling the deck of cards.

'I think it's going to rain, so I came to warn you' Alice groaned. 'You have got to be frigging kidding me!' Mokuba sighed and sat down on the bench, closest to the table.

'Are the others back yet?' Mokuba asked. 'Nah. Your always first.' 'Oh OK, I was just wondering if they were in the restrooms or something.'

Mokuba and Alice talked for another ten minutes before Mokuba got bored and decides to go and fetch something for dinner. 'Be careful' Alice warned him as he left. 'I know!' Mokuba called back.

Mokuba walked back out the passage and out of the Metro. He trudged down the street. Mokuba knew there was no danger in walking on the road, cars never went to this side of town.

After a few minutes of walking, he moved onto the path as he was entering the rich side of town. He kept his head down and ignored all the people around him. Mokuba didn't want to be noticed.

Eventually he reached a corner shop and decided to "borrow" from there. He took note of the shops name. 'Centra'. He will try and remember not to come here for a wile, in case he is noticed as a recurring customer.

He walked through the double doors and into the groceries section of the shop. _Alright, what do we need.. We haven't had carrots for a wile so I might take two and I_ _might also get a potato or two, we haven't had potatoes for a wile either_. Mokuba reached out and took two carrots and slid them into his bag. Mokuba has been shop-lifting for a wile now, so he knows how to get the job done without the shop keeper noticing.

Mokuba then walked down the aisle and took a potato. He then turned around, head looking down towards the floor and left the shop. He was just out the door when his heart was shattered by the sound of a teenager ,with a strong Brooklyn accent yelled 'Hay! Shorty! Put that back you thief!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Finished chapter 2, enjoy!**

Mokuba's heart stopped. _Run_ Was his first instinct and before he knew it, he was already down the street. Two boys were chasing him.

They were a lot older then Mokuba, probably stronger too. One had blonde, messy hair and the other had a small tan and brown hair that had a odd spike in the front.

Mokuba sprinted into a small ally in between two apartment buildings, in hope to escape the angry teenagers, only to find himself standing in front of a large chain fence, cornered in the alley..

The two boys were catching up with him, soon they will reach him and... Mokuba was terrified. He looked up at the chain fence and saw there was only one way out of this.

He took two steps back, before sprinting towards the chain fence and jumping onto it. With all his strength, he pulled his body over the ragged top of the fence and fell over onto the other side. Mokuba saw the two boys had been stopped by the fence, knowing that they were too heavy to climb over it, like Mokuba did.

_Now's my chance!_ Mokuba got onto his feet and sprinted through ally and street until he saw the Metro. Mokuba panted and his running gradually reduced to walking. He looked don at his feet and gasped.

He was too distracted by the boys chasing him to notice the gaping wound on his left ankle. _Shoot. I probably got this when I fell off that fence.._

Mokuba staggered up. He limped over to the Metro and staggered down the stairs. It hurt like hell. _What will I tell the others..._ Mokuba wondered._ Hay guys! I got caught shoplifting and am now in desperate pain! How was your day?_

He sighed as he slid through the ticket barrier. He looked up from the floor to see Alice, leaning against the wall.

'Need a hand bozo?' Mokuba groaned and Alice ran over to him and helped him walk over to the nearest bench. 'Brian!' Alice called. 'Get over here! Mokuba's hurt!' Mokuba stared at his ankle, stained in blood.

Brian hurried over with the piece of cloth they always used to treat injuries. He wet it and applied the cloth to Mokuba's ankle. 'Ahh...' Mokuba said under his breath as the piercing pain of the wet cloth was gently rubbed onto his wound.

'Its not that bad.' Brian reassured Mokuba. 'Its not deep, but it will sting for a day or two.' 'OK, I'm fine with that.' Mokuba smiled. He was glad that it wouldn't hurt for that long, once he had to stay in bed for a whole week because of a cut on his arm.

'Can you hold that there?' Brian asked Mokuba as he moved away from his ankle. Mokuba nodded and held the cloth in place. Alice walked back onto the platform and called David. Mokuba didn't hear what she said to him though. 'Maybe you could sit there and stay guard while the rest of us get some things done.' Mokuba nodded. 'Alright, I'll see you later then.' Brain nodded and went onto the platform. A few minutes later, Alice, David and himself left the Metro and Mokuba was on his own.

He reached into his top and pulled out a locket, in the shape of a trading card and opened it. It contained a picture of himself and his big brother, Seto, playing a game of chess. He ran his fingers over the photograph. He felt like crying. Mokuba missed his brother so much. Tears came to his eyes but he wiped them away quickly. 'I miss you Seto…' he said to himself, his voice trembling 'I miss you so much...'.


End file.
